Holiday Spirit
by Its-perfectly-reckless
Summary: Just a little Christmas ByaRan crack! Enjoy and Merry Christmas.


**A/N: OK, so this is pretty much a little Christmas crack ByaRan style! A friend gave me the idea and I ran with it. Merry Christmas everyone!**

* * *

She approached the doorway to their room, posing seductively against the frame and giving him her sexiest look. His eyes rose from the book he was reading, lowering his tea back to the side table, and ran his eyes from her head to her toes. "No." Returning his gaze to the pages of his novel. "But.." She tried. "No. We were never to speak of that again, or have you forgotten? I told you it would never happen again." Not even glancing at her as he spoke. He could see the green and red fabric dangling from her fingers and he shuddered at the memories that flashed through his mind. He had never been one for celebrating the holidays of the human world, but she loved them, and to keep her happy he celebrated them with her. He honestly didn't mind Christmas, giving her gifts was something he liked to do, especially since throughout most of the rest of the year she wouldn't let him buy her things. She had always insisted on taking care of things herself, saying she didn't need him to take care of her in that way, she was independent and he loved that about her. Even if it meant that he couldn't drape her in fine silks and expensive jewels as he believed she deserved. Last year however, she had convinced him to do something that he still regretted, something that turned out to be extremely awkward. Something he swore to himself, and to her, that would never be repeated. Persistent as ever though, here she was trying to convince him to "give it a second try...it wasn't that bad." and he could swear she was laughing at him with her eyes. Why was it that she seemed to love putting him in compromising positions? Making him do things he would never come up with on his own.

He would admit that over their years together they had grown very comfortable with expressing desires and new interests to each other, but she was far more adventurous than he could have ever anticipated. That woman would be the death of him, one way or another, and he prayed that today wasn't that day as he shifted in the bed and made sure not to look in her direction. She was wearing that ridiculous outfit again, he could hear and feel, rather than see, her approach towards the end of the bed. "By-a-ku-ya..." Pronouncing each syllable of his name in that silky tone of seduction that drove him crazy. But not tonight, he wouldn't let her talk him into that again. He loved his wife, but he still had his pride, never mind how many times she had gotten him to cast it aside in situations just as this. "Come on...get into the spirit with me. I promise it will be more fun this time." The mattress sinking slightly as she crawled up onto it, on her hands and knees, one arm reaching out and stroking up his calf, her caress gentle and soothing. "Rangiku, I know you think it's fun...but it was embarrassing and I don't intend to go through with it again." He said, his voice less firm than he wanted it to be. How could she still do this to him with just a touch? How was she able to melt his resolve and carefully placed defenses so easily? He doubled his efforts to stay focused on his book, but with her hand climbing higher and her body slowly inching closer to him, her scent washing over him, he was already failing terribly.

She knew that he had a hard time getting into it last time, he had been awkward and let his nervousness get the best of him, but she promised herself that she would get him to loosen up and try it again. She moved slowly, like a hunter afraid to spook it's prey, calming and soothing him with her touch. By now she knew just how to coax him out of his shell, and she was willing to use every trick up her sleeve, if only to get him to put on the outfit again. Honestly, she wasn't a hundred percent sure herself where the idea had come from, or why she was so intent on doing it again. She supposed that she just wanted him to have some fun, to relax and not worry about whether it was weird or out of the ordinary. Opening him up to the point that she could even bring stuff like this up had been one hell of a journey to say the least. But maybe she could use that to her advantage here, if she played it right he'd be eating out of her hand by the end of the evening. "What if I gave you something in return?" Throwing her first bargaining chip out.

"What could you possibly give me that would make up for what you are asking of me?" His breath hitching as her hand finally reached her goal, snaking under his yukata and rubbing him over the fabric of his boxers. "Well...what do you want?" Leaning her face closer to where she was touching him and winking when their eyes met. At first he looked like he was considering her question, but it seemed he was intent to resist, turning his gaze away from her and seemingly finding the ceiling very interesting all of a sudden. It was time to play her best card and she hoped that it would be the push he needed. "What if I promise that for your birthday next month...I'll do anything you want?" His eyes found their way back to hers. "Anything?" Got him! "Mmhmm..._anything_. You name it, I'll do it." Moving her body over him, lips pressing against the skin of his neck and teeth biting gently on his pulse point. A small, pleased hum escaped him, and she knew he was caving slowly but surely. The book in his hands was released to fall on the floor, as his hands made their way to her hips, pulling her against him and nuzzling his face into her shoulder. " I loathe you...so much." He whispered, as he reached out and picked up the outfit she had placed on the bed. "It is not fair the way you manipulate me for your own amusement." She giggled at that. " Oh please, you know how to manipulate me too. It's part of being married I suppose." A sly smile across her lips. She felt her temperature rise, watching him walk into the bathroom to change, just picturing him in those tights.

Dammit, she had done it again! But at least this time he would get something out of it in the end. He would have to take some time later to consider what he wanted her to do for his birthday, which secret desire would he reveal? Some might find it shocking that he, Byakuya Kuchiki, had a kinky side. In general he had always been pretty open minded when it came to sex, but Rangiku had opened doors he didn't even know existed, all thanks to things in the living world. So here he was, exiting the bathroom, dressed as a damned elf...again. The green tunic reached mid thigh, with the green and red striped tights that had been a pain in the ass to get on, the little hat sitting atop his head at a slight angle and the fake pointy ears on his own. Her face lit up with a smile when she saw him, and he could feel his face giving her a look of disapproval. " I swear to whatever gods there may be Rangiku...you'd better enjoy this now. You will not see this sight again." Staring her down, his most serious look plastered across his features. Laughing him off she took him by the hands and led him to the bed, making him sit and standing between his legs. "I thought I might make this a bit easier for you this year." She whispered. He simply watched as she peeled the Santa suit away from her body, revealing sexy "Santa themed" lingerie made of red velvet and white fur trim. There were little bells on the bra, over her nipples, and the panties were tiny little boy shorts, his favorite because of the way her ass always hung out the bottom of them. "Is this better?" She asked, spinning around slowly to let him take in the view. "It most definitely helps." Eyes traveling her body, drinking in her every curve.

Crawling up into his lap, legs straddling his frame, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He decided to just let it go and get this over with. "So what does _Mrs._ Clause need from a humble elf such as myself this evening?" His voice deep and low in her ear as he cupped her backside with both hands. Her eyes widened for a split second, before she giggled, running her fingers down his chest and stomach, coming to rest between their lower bodies. "Well, Santa is always so busy giving presents to children, I never seem to get one. I've been quite lonely lately, and a very good girl." Grasping him firmly in her hand. " Hmm. I believe I have just the "package" for you then." Bucking his hips up into her. "Can I open it now?" a whisper as she began to stroke him. " You have to earn it first..." He whispered, flipping them so that she was splayed on the bed, legs hanging over the edge. Between her legs, his knees on the floor, he leaned forward kissing the exposed skin of her stomach, fingers finding the waistband of her underwear and pulling them down.

She was so amazed at how much more relaxed he was this time, how he simply let go and just let it happen. That had been her goal all along, and she felt like she had managed to break down another of his walls. He'd spent the next hour making her earn her "package" by letting him have his way, and she then spent the following hour opening and enjoying it. They made love while laughing and joking with each other and it couldn't have been better, but now she was wondering what he was going to ask for, for his birthday. She had offered him anything he wanted without really thinking about it, and now she was slightly regretting it, particularly because of the look he would get when she asked about it. To be honest, she wasn't worried about it, she trusted Byakuya with her life, she was just extremely curious and that was worse than being worried. It ended up being something that she would have never guessed, but should have, and for once he  
turned her onto something, instead of the other way around!


End file.
